


A Controling Situation

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, OCD, Smut, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Ruri has no other choice but to sell her body to help pay for her brother's jail bond. This is the story of one of her customers.





	A Controling Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timahina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/gifts).



> This was done as a prompt idea for timahina about Reiji and Ruri with porn without plot.

“Sit there.” Reiji commanded to Ruri as he brought her over into a motel room. Ruri was confused as to why her client had brought her here. She was used to going to her client’s house where they would do the deed there. However…

‘The client is right.’ Ruri would remember. She desperately needed the money for her brother’s bond. Small details like these should not matter, not as long as payment would be collected later. Ruri went over to the bed that Reiji had indicated and sat with her legs facing him. 

Her new client, Reiji, as he had called himself earlier, simply walked to her.

“You are to do as you are told. No words.” Reiji told her. Ruri just nodded. Each of her clients was different with her treatment. Some would treat her generously, some wanted her to scream and act like a spoiled brat, some wanted her to moan as they thrust her. In this case it appeared Reiji just wanted a silent fucking.

“Is it alright if I moan?” Ruri asked. One of her clients had requested something similar to the silent treatment.

“If you must.” Reiji said as he placed his right index finger in the bridge of his glasses, adjusting them. Ruri placed her hands on the top of her purple dress.

“Stop.” Reiji said as he raised his hand with his palm faced to her in the stop sign, catching Ruri’s attention. 

“I will tell you when to undress.” Reiji said. Ruri was confused until she remembered his order earlier to do as she had been told.

‘A controlling one huh?’ Ruri thought. As she looked at her client. 

“Take your shoes off.” Reiji said as he raised his own left foot to remove his own shoes. Ruri did as she was told and kicked them to the floor and noticed…

‘Why doesn’t he have socks?’ Ruri wondered. She decided to remain silent as ordered though.

“Put the shoes on the side of the bed.” Reiji ordered. 

‘OCD?’ Ruri thought as she did as told, picking up her shoes from the floor. Reiji would place his shoes right next to hers. He then came face to face in front of her. His taller stature making her have to tilt her head a little.

“Aren’t you going to…” Ruri said.

“Hush!” Reiji shushed her. He then placed his hand on Ruri’s right side touching her bangs as he slid the hair in between his fingers. It was too long yet it made Ruri look attractive with her mop of hair. He wondered how she’d look with all of it taken off.

“Take your pin off.” Reiji commanded. Ruri did as ordered, letting her hair fall. Ah yes… She looked rather beautiful with it all off.

“Put it on the shelf.” Reiji ordered. Ruri put it on the shelf next to the bed. 

“Lay in bed.” Reiji ordered.

“With my dre--” Ruri couldn’t help but let slip and was cut off by Reiji.

“Yes.” Reiji answered with a nod. Ruri did as as told letting her hair fall to the sides of the bed. Maybe he wanted to be the one to take it off. Some of her clients did have a kink for removing the clothing. Ruri lay there on the bed. She watched as Reiji got on top of the bed and then on top of her. Did he have a really poor vision? Was that why he would not remove those glasses?

“Stay still.” Reiji told her. Oh goodness, that was one of the hardest requests from her clients. She watched as Reiji reached for the top of her dress and slowly started to slip it off revealing some of her bare skin and her blue bra. Ruri could only close her eyes in anticipation of what he would do.

“Keep your eyes opened.” Reiji commanded. Ruri opened her eyes to see his violet staring at her own pink intently. Ruri bit back a gulp as she watched him continue to strip her dress.

“Raise your body.” Reiji commanded. Ruri put her hands beside her and raised herself on the bed, enough for Reiji to strip her off her clothes leaving her with her panties and bra. Once she was sure he was done, Ruri lay back on the bed and watched him. 

‘Are you kidding me?’ Ruri thought. Reiji was folding her clothes. At this rate they would go over the agreed time limit without doing anything.

“Uhm…” Ruri started. 

“Silence!” Reiji barked at her. Well… if he was going to go over the hour without doing anything she should just let him. She felt as if she was robbing him but the agreement was for her to do as she was told. Ruri looked at the clock standing in the shelf that read 3:04.

‘56 minutes to go.’ Ruri thought. 

“If you are worried about the time don’t bother.” Reiji said as he finished folding Ruri’s dress and put it on the couch next to the bed. Ruri sighed, it was good to dream at least. She looked back at Reiji who approached the bed and went back to being on top of her. He had placed both of his hands beside her as he stood in a crawl on the bed just staring down at her. Ruri wanted to close her eyes but remembered his order to keep them open. He leaned down in front of her and Ruri felt his lips pressed against her mouth. 

‘Smooth.’Ruri thought. While he was pressing strongly against her, the kiss itself felt smooth. She pushed back to dig in deeper to the kiss and Reiji broke it with a huff.

“Don’t move.” Reiji commanded her in a hostile tone. 

“Ok.” Ruri said taken aback. She let herself lay in the bed. Reiji leaned forward and kissed her again. This time more forceful than previously. Ruri did her best to not respond. Once Reiji broke the kiss he moved his right hand to reach for his scarf. Ruri watched as he unfolded it from his neck and grabbed it tightly. Ruri then saw as he extended both ends and placed it against her mouth. 

“That will to keep you silent.” Reiji said as he tied it against her mouth. He made sure to give Ruri some space with her nose to breathe. Ruri became a little worried. Reiji really wanted her to be silent. If anything bad happened how would she scream for help? Ruri watched as Reiji grabbed his shirt and started to take it off.

‘Oh wow!’ Ruri thought. She didn’t think that Reiji was this fit. He looked as if he worked out at the gym or something. Maybe from playing golf? Reiji folded his shirt as he did the other materials of clothing and placed it next to them, on top of the bed. He was careful as he adjusted his red glasses against his face. He looked down at Ruri, who wondered what he was going to do. Ruri felt as he caressed the skin in her stomach softly. 

‘Soft.’ Reiji thought as he examined her body with his hands. There was a hint of muscles from doing her type of work but she was rather soft against his skin. He then lowered his body closer, and let out his breath. Ruri gave a shudder at the air touching her skin. It was then that Reiji started nibbling on to her skin. He was being careful not to bite her with his teeth. The last thing he needed was taking her to the Hospital just for an injury. Ruri could feel herself moan but the scarf made it hard to extract.

“Raise your torso.” Reiji commanded. Ruri did as told and when she felt his arms behind her back she knew what he was aiming for. Reiji unhooked the blue bra away before folding it.

‘What is it with folding?’ Ruri mildly wondered. Not that it mattered to her but it made it hard to focus on what they were going to do in the future. Reiji placed it next to his shirt.

“Lay on the bed.” Reiji commanded. Ruri did as told as she flopped on the bed. Ruri mildly wondered if he would do the same with her panties and his pants and boxers or whatever he wore underneath those capris. 

Reiji moved his right index finger in her left breast circling it, and Ruri felt a bit of a tickle coming from it. That was until he grabbed her nipple and squeezed it hard.

“Mmmfmmm!” Ruri said. That really hurt! Yet it felt a bit exciting to her as it awakened her senses. Reiji then moved to the other side of the bed.

“Raise your legs.” Reiji commanded. Ruri did as told and she could feel his rough hands on her sides as they pulled down her panty. Just like the rest of the clothing he made sure to fold it and placed it next to her bra. 

‘Finally.’ Ruri thought. Now all she had to think about was when he would remove the rest of his clothing, and fold it. However she didn’t think that would be anytime soon as sometimes her clients liked to play with her bare body before delving deeper. She assumed that he would be the same with all the time he was taking.

Ruri watched as Reiji looked back at her. He placed his hand on her stomach and Ruri could feel as he lowered the rub all the way down to… Ah!

‘Sensitive.’ Reiji noted as Ruri looked back at him. Though he had expected it when he touched the area. He took off his pants and Ruri spiked with anticipation. He was going to do it now? 

Reiji folded his pants and placed them by the bed along with his boxers.

‘Whoa’ Ruri thought as she looked at Reiji’s penis. All of the ones she had been with previous clients would range from large to small ones but that… looked a bit in between.

“No words.” Reiji reminded Ruri. Why? Reiji reached over in the bed and loosened his scarf from her. Oh… Ruri expected him to fold the scarf but instead he spread it out around her eyes leaving her blindfolded. Oh no, she didn’t like these types of clients!

“Aighhh!” Ruri yelped as Reiji suddenly thrust himself inside of her.

“Silence.” Reiji said. Ruri bit her lips. She then felt the moisture of Reiji’s lips against hers as he pushed. Ruri moaned, her body recognizing what it was used to from the clients. Unconsciously she grabbed the back of Reiji’s head to deepen the kiss. Reiji did not appear to mind this action or he would have told her so. It at least gave Ruri a sense of control in the situation. Reiji then broke the kiss to take in some air. Ruri let her hands fall to the side as she took in air too.

“Huff, huff.” Ruri huffed before feeling his lips against hers in a small chaste kiss. Reiji could feel himself getting excited by each kiss.

‘Control.’ He thought to himself. He would not let himself get carried away by the emotions. He looked at Ruri who was waiting patiently for his next course of action, still blindfolded.

Ruri felt as he grabbed her breasts in between his hands. They were a bit small but full enough to fill his hand. Reiji squeezed them gently at first, trying to measure the gauge of her restraint, until he squeezed harder.

“Ahhhh.” Ruri let out. Reiji decided to let that one go and rubbed the area that he had squeezed. He could see as Ruri smiled a little in relief. Ruri never expected the rubs that he would give her as he touched her sides, her arms, her breasts, her stomach. It made Ruri squirm a little inside at feeling his fingers stroke a motion.  
Reiji felt it getting wetter down there and it only made him swell with a warmness in his chest.

‘Control.’ He thought to himself. However his brain would not listen to his overriding passion. He went and kissed Ruri again, hoping that would snap some of his senses back to himself.

However, it didn’t. This was his first time in this situation and he was a bit excited. As excited as if he had opened a birthday gift. 

“Aahhh!” Ruri said as Reiji started thrusting harder and faster inside of her. This was it! This was what her clients always wanted. She placed her hands beside the bed unknowingly touching her bra on her right side. She moved her hand toward the bed’s covers, gripping on to them. Hoping that this would end soon.

She was surprised when she felt Reiji stop. No, her body still wanted more. She felt the scarf removed from her eyelids and slowly opened them to see him staring at her with a straight face.

“You will say nothing about this day.” Reiji commanded. Ruri looked at him confused. Wasn’t that obvious? 

“It’s not like I want my whole family to know.” Ruri said feeling a bit even with him. Reiji only gave a nod before he resumed his thrusts into Ruri. Ruri bit her lips at each thrust only to feel his lips on her again. She still had 26 minutes to go.


End file.
